gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian
Dr. Brian Wecht, Ph.D. (Born April 22, 1975) also known as Ninja Brian, also known as Spyyyder, is a comedian, musician and theoretical physicist (no, seriously, he has a Phd). He is a pianist, keyboardist, a ninja and forms half of the band Ninja Sex Party alongside Danny. He is also an official Game Grumps member as of the 5th of November, 2015. Ninja Sex Party In Ninja Sex Party, with his PhD, Brian portrays the character Ninja Brian who is the keyboardist and Danny's silent sidekick with a PhD. Typically in all the videos, Brian doesn't speak at all and gives a deadly stare directly into the camera at the viewers in many shots. In most of their videos Danny will end up insulting Brian which angers him and causes him to kill Danny at the end. Brian has a PhD. Ninja Brian's character has also been shown to have the ability to destroy things with his mind, an ability he probably gained thanks to his PhD, seen in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started" (which Jon, Barry, and Ross appear in, Suzy made the props for, and was directed by Arin). In the video "Best Friends Forever" it is shown that Brian has a bad habit of killing every friend Danny makes and even anyone who tries to be his friends as well when Danny tried to have him make friends with another ninja named Ninja Jim. Brian has a PhD. Brian has also achieved many unlikely feats. He killed the Slenderman in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started"; recovered the 'Sacred Chalice' with Danny in "The Sacred Chalice (Parts 1-4)"; killed most of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom in "Best Friends Forever" and blew up the sun with a laser fired from his eyes in "NSP Theme Song". He also Blew some dudes in the song "If We Were Gay". Brian has a PhD. Brian appears in person on an old interview for BVEW that can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CRtjb47q_E Brian has a PhD. Brian officially appeared unmasked for the first time on the Ninja Sex Party YouTube channel in a video on July 13th, 2015. Brian has a PhD. Involvement in Game Grumps, Steam Train, and Grumpcade Brian has been involved in numerous behind-the-scenes aspects of Game Grumps: He has been present in every Game Grumps recording session since Danny joined the team, feeding jokes to Arin and Danny. He has been responsible for many of Game Grumps' most popular memes, such as Wolf Job and Burgie (at least according to himself). Brian has a PhD. ]] Brian appears in the Steam Train announcement video posted on Ross's channel. He is confirmed to be in the Grump room during Steam Train recording during You're the Boss of Me and In a World, when he silently tells Ross and Danny how to defeat a boss, and is asked by Ross to look up how to find an item. Brian has a PhD. He also made the soundtrack for the campaign video "Mycaruba Shirt ! ONE WEEK ONLY !" on Game Grumps. Brian has a PhD. |left]] On December 17, 2013, Dan and Arin announced the release of their eponymous album Starbomb. The group consists of Dan, Arin, and Brian. On the date of its release, the album reached #12 album overall on iTunes. Brian has a PhD. Brian was involved in the "I Burgie, Burgie" campaign video, in several roles: puppeteering, music writing, and co-writing the script along with Barry Kramer. Brian has a PhD. Recently, Brian has been a part of some of the Game Grumps livestreams. Brian has a PhD. Brian was officially inducted as a member of Game Grumps in the Grumpcade one-off, BurgerTime. Brian has a PhD. Other Careers Brian taught Theoretical Physics at Queen Mary University of London, where, as stated by Dan, he had a tenured professorship. Brian has a PhD. Quotes Trivia *At the January MAGFest Panel Brian said that he sees everything being infinite, stating that he will kill everyone in every period of time. Brian has a Phd. *Brian's partially unmasked face appears briefly in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "I Just Wanna Dance." Brian has a PhD. *Brian appears unmasked as side characters in the Ninja Sex Party music videos for "No Reason Boner" and "Road Trip." Brian has a PhD. *It is confirmed that Brian dressed as the eponymous monster in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "Manticore." Brian has a PhD. *Brian once removed his mask at a panel in front of hundreds of people. It is widely believed that Brian's face (pictured) is either an incredibly convincing mask made of human flesh or an illusion projected by Brian's mind powers. Brian has a PhD. *Brian forced Danny to refer to himself as a "sexy widdle baby" stated in the 28th part of Pokemon FireRed. Brian got his just desserts 12/11/15 on Steam Train via Ross during gameplay for "Who's Your Daddy" when the latter foreced Brian to refer to himself as "a sexy widdle baby". Brian has a PhD. *In Part 7 (The Last Goon) of The Goonies II, Dan stated that Brian was having a baby girl. Brian has a PhD. **On May 23rd, it was revealed that his daughter, Ninja Audrey, had been born * In Part 8 (Blown' It) of Super Mario 64, Dan stated that Brian registered the domain Buttsex.info and thed.club to link back to the Ninja Sex Party Youtube page. Brian has a PhD. * Ninja Brian did a video on Hot Pepper Gaming for the game Dark, where he "reviewed" the game after eating an incredibly hot Cayenne pepper. In reality, he stares blankly at the camera without blinking or talking as footage of the game plays occasionally in the corner of the screen for almost four minutes. Brian does not react to the pepper's heat or even blink throughout. He gives the game a 2 out of 5 and the pepper a 0 out of 5 before flipping off the camera. Brian has a PhD. * In episode 52 of Wind Waker HD, Danny states that Brian refers to taking a shit as Officer Dumpsky. Brian has a PhD. * Brian enjoys reading erotic slash-fictions about Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps. He has even written a graphic NSP slash-fic called "The Beej," which he once tried to read to Danny. Brian had to stop reading because he made Danny too uncomfortable. Brian has a PhD. * When Starbomb was yet unnamed, Brian proposed over a hundred possible names for the band, most of which Danny found terrible. Brian has a PhD. * In episode 4 of the Munchables, he is said to criticize someone when they tell bad stories, even though Dan cites him as a teller of bad stories himself. Brian has a PhD. * In episode 10 of Sonic Adventure DX, Danny revealed that Ninja Brian's "Holy Trinity" of what he's about is: Distance, Respect, Love. Danny says this is absolutely untrue, though he has been a rather loving man. Brian has a PhD. * In the Super Mario Galaxy playthrough Dan has made more reference to Ninja Brian's nonstop begging and harassment to give/receive blowjobs from his band partner, despite the fact neither of them are gay. Brian has a PhD. * At the time he officially joined Game Grumps, Brian is 40 years old, making him the oldest of the grump crew, a record formally held by his bandmate Danny. Brian has a PhD. * During a live stream of Rocket League Brian mentioned that his favorite podcast is "The Story Collider". Brian has a PhD. * He mentioned he wears contacts during a live stream. Brian has a PhD. * He has said that he has killed infinite people in a live stream. Brian has a PhD. * One of Brian's biggest inspirations for studying theoretical physics was the TV show Quantum Leap, as mentioned on the first episode of The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. Brian has a PhD. * Brian was Burgie's puppeteer in the "I Burgie Burgie - NEW SHIRT!!" commercial. Brian has a PhD. * Brian feels the need to constantly remind the other Grumps about his PhD in Theoretical Physics. He is also prone to picking apart the pseudoscience frequently found in games featured in episodes he stars in. This rarely goes unchallenged, with Ross often presenting concepts completely opposite of genuine science. Brian has a PhD. * In the Grumpcade episode, "Space Camp," Ross revealed that asking Brian about chakras will piss him off. Brian has a PhD. * In Impossible Creatures, it was revealed that a large number of Transformers toys owned by Arin, as well as a few owned by Ross, were actually bought from Brian, who offered to sell his childhood collection of Transformers to them after he decided it was too troublesome to keep them due to his constant moving in adulthood. Brian has a PhD. * Brian was a guest speaker at NECSS http://necss.org/speakers/brian-wecht/%7CNECSS in 2012. Brian has a PhD. * Brian has a PhD. * Brian's PhD. has a PhD. * And for those who did not know, Brian has a Phd. Although, whether or not his Phd is an actual Phd or just stands for "Pretty Huge Dick", is still widely argued over. But either way we all know, Brian has a PhD. * At the tender age of 30 Brian decided to give porn a shot. He put his Phd (Pretty huge dick) to use into his first and last foray into adult movies. He played the roll of Cousin Jim bob in the classic incest flick Truck Sluts 12. Brian has a PhD. Believe it or not, he also has a PhD. Category:People Category:Starbomb Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Ninja Sex Party Category:Brian has a PhD Category:People with a PhD Category:He has a PhD